This is an application for an R13 Conference grant to support a 21/2 day-meeting entitled the Congress on Steroid Research (CSR) (http://www.steroidresearchcongress.com) to be held March 27-29th, 2011 in Chicago. The Congress is being sponsored in part by the Journal of Steroid Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (JSBMB) and by Elsevier Press. The meeting has over 30 invited speakers of international reputation and come from the US and the rest of the world. Steroid hormones are implicated in homeostasis and play pivotal roles in human physiology, pathology and disease. Areas covered by the Congress include: nuclear receptors;mechanisms of signal transduction;steroidogenesis;chemistry of synthesis;environmental challenges;cancer;and diabetes and obesity. The goals of the Congress are to: (a) provide a dedicated meeting on steroids that brings together steroid researchers from multiple subspecialties and disciplines;(b) communicate comprehensive reviews of hot-topics;(c) provide a platform to exchange knowledge between basic and clinical researchers;(d) to enhance translational research;(e) provide a forum for young investigators to present their research;and (f) attract both academic and industry based participants. While the existing sponsors will make every effort to support speaker costs, young investigators (pre- and post-doctoral fellows) will only have the opportunity to attend based on the funding climate of their respective research laboratories. We believe that the Congress and speaker line-up will be attractive to this young audience. We anticipate between 250-300 registrants for the meeting and that at least one-half will be pre- and post-doctoral fellows who will have the option to submit abstracts and present posters. We are requesting funds solely to support the registration, travel and hotel accommodation of pre- and post-doctoral fellows to attend the Congress.